


anthophobia

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Vomiting, au where de is too pussy to curse mt for too long, harmless at first but gets worst, its nasty fellas, probs ooc but we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: These flowers are associated with several meanings including purity, love and refinement.In the language of flowers, for different flowers, red ones signify love, yellow marks rejection or sadness, and white symbolize steadfast loyalty and devoted love.





	anthophobia

**Author's Note:**

> other chapters will be longer i swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please help me summer school wants me dead
> 
> i mean ooga booga evil lady falls in love with god :p

"Ah, the lady of the hour! Greetings, my devilishly sweet friend!" The Millennial Tree greeted from a tall tree branch.

"You _have_ to greet me like this all the time? It's getting old. Older than me, even."

No matter how many times you _inconveniently_ run into the old Tree, you can never rip your eyes away from him. Maybe it was his eyes or his abnormally graceful movements. Perhaps its even his peaceful smile. A rare sight among others, never a quite rarity with him.

"Oh, I suppose you're right," The Millennial Tree chirped, "I'll try to think up of something better next time... How are you, dear?"

You sit down on a fallen log, settling your staff down, "I'm tired. What do you think?" 

He chuckles, "Already? You just got here!" He hopped off the branch. It was like how a leaf falls, slowly with the breeze, he lightly fall down to his two feet, "Can I join you?"

"Whatever."

He nods, settling down by your side. He crosses his legs and happily looks around his surroundings.

You hate him.

"It's a lovely day out here. I love to take walks along the trails that the cookies have made. And the birds... Their mating calls sound lovely."

"Hmph."

"Sometimes I want to be a bird. I'd like to sing beautifully."

You roll your eyes, "Then why don't you turn into one? I can _gladly_ help you with that." He fell silent, you almost panic, shit, maybe you finally ticked him off-

"It is a nice thought... But, no. I have responsibilities."

You sigh in relief.

"W-Well... I don't think you sing so bad," You muttered, "You sing a hell lotta better than your stinkin' Archer." He giggles.

"I can agree with you there. Say, I know you said that you're tired, but would you like to take a stroll? It'd be nice, I think you would like..." 

His words drift off as his golden eyes laid on your neck. You're confused, "I'd like what?"

"Enchantress, are you... Growing flowers?"

That alarmed you, "What?!" You feel around your neck, there's something protruding out. It hurt pulling it out. Your scarlet eyes widen to see a small mid-blossomed white flower in your palms.

"Goodness me, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine-"

"Should I do something?"

"No- I'm gonna go." You pick up your staff, using it to help you up.

He looked disappointed. But seeing that you're getting upset, he simply nodded, "Alright... Don't get hurt, okay?"

You hate him so much.

"Yeah- Yeah, whatever." You tiredly scramble off into the darker part of the woods.

* * *

You search around for something reflective, anything to help you see what had progressed. You ran to a dark lake and looked. It was what you feared. 

Who cursed you? How did this person curse you without your knowledge?

Flowers were appearing around your neck, a few unknowingly, and rapidly, growing up to your face. Somehow there were already some already blooming on your horns, making them look... Beautiful, actually. And these flowers smell nice too.

It's all surreal. A couple of weeks ago, you felt itchy. But no matter how much you scratched or applied pressure, the itch never truly went away. And now these flowers suddenly appear on your skin. It frustrates you, but you couldn't let it deter you from your plans. 

A few petals fall into the lake.

You need to talk to Matcha.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @dearest-starboy
> 
> i love them old legendary coogies,,,


End file.
